The Wedding
The Wedding Kaminoshi smiled as his brother approved that altar with his soon to be wife. Kaminohsi thought back to a few months ago when Makaze had proposed to Akākato, he was so happy for his brother. Kaminoshi had proposed to marry them as well as even provide everything for them so they wouldn't have to spend a dime. This offer was accepted by both of them and so Kaminoshi did it. He now looked back as the couple had approached the altar, he was the priest in all this so it was finally time to speak however before he did thoughts of the event of the day before flashed into his mind. Making him laugh at their nervousness. As the wedding proceed Kaminoshi spoke the words husband and wife officially making the two a couple as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Now it was time to party. The Afterparty As the newly married couple settled into their seats, various guests came to greet them and give their congratulations, particularly Kemuri, the outgoing Eikage. "I could see this coming from a mile away," Kemuri grinned as she relayed her congratulations, while thinking back to when the two first met in what was originally a diplomatic mission. For Kemuri at least, the feeling was good that Aka, the fireball she was had found someone to be with. The only wait she was concerned with now was when the first child would come calling, something which she knew would only be matter of time. "Well, good luck to you two, and know that should you need any help with the coming children I'm only a call away," Kemuri said as she left the two blushing. From there, the alcohol and food began flowing as people relaxed; with the formalities over people began to socialize with ease, no doubt helped by a relative abundance of alcohol. Aka smiled as she watched all of the guests and their families mingle. "So, how does it feel to officially be married now?" Aka asked the love of her life while he reclined next to her. It was an exciting time indeed. Makaze laughed a bit as he drank some hot chocolate. "It feels amazing." He spoke between sips. "I mean it's just an unbelievable feeling to be finally bonded to the person I love." He continued as he placed his arm around her. His face beamed with a new glow of happiness that had never been seen before. "A toast to Their future." Kaminoshi cried out as he held up a canister of black liquid and they all clinked glasses. Aka grinned as she leaned closer to her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. It would take some getting used when it came to that name, but she figured it would come with time. "It's an awesome feeling," Aka agreed as she raised her glass for the toast. She smirked when she noted it contained her favorite wine, one that was apple flavored, though she knew that behind the flavor, the alcohol lurked. So initially, Aka sipped delicately before the taste had the better of her instincts and sensibilities. Aka laughed as she watched the hours pass while the guests became sillier and sillier from the amount of booze flowing through. It was at that point she saw people sneaking out to do some very explicit things; one of them was her younger brother with a unnamed woman by the hand. Both of them looked around discreetly before disappearing out of the area where the dinner was held; Aka just shook while laughing, glad to see everyone was having a good time. "So no alcohol tonight Makaze?" Kaminoshi asked him with with a sly smile as a portal opened to refill his glass with the black liquid. "You know why." Makaze replied as he glared at his brother. Kaminoshi quickly changed the subject. "So any plans for your honeymoon you two? Remember I'm paying." He spoke as he took another sip of his drink. "Yeah I was thinking about maybe some tropical island or something." Makaze replied. "What do you think Aka?" Aka thought for a second, "that sounds good, I could use some fun in the sun, though preferably the island would be private," She didn't state her reasons for wanting the island to be relatively secluded, but most had a variety of options to choose from. Aka noted Makaze's glare at Kami when the latter mentioned alcohol. "What happened?" she asked both of them, very well expecting an answer. Part of Aka wanted to check on her younger brother, but she knew it would be best to respect his privacy. "Umm well.." Makaze spoke before Kaminoshi cut him off. "The man becomes a beast when he drinks. He romances every woman he meets and is really really damn good at it. Last time he drank he slept with 40 women. I had to keep giving him energy before he died." The man laughed as Makaze's face turned beet red. "Fuck you too Kami." Aka was incredulous as she processed what Kami said. "He slept with 40 women?? How is that even possible?" She then laughed lightly at Makaze's discomfort before stating ambiguously, "It's fine Makaze, that will mean that I'll just have higher expectations for you," She knew that Kami and Makaze would have an idea of what she was referring to, but in case a drunken guest overheard, she didn't want them to figure out anything. Though she supposed it didn't matter. Makaze just blushed even further as he realized the meaning. Kaminoshi just laughed as he continued to drink his jet black cocktail of mystery. Just then a puppy flew over the table and after it jumped Genei. Kaminoshi reached a hand out and grabbed the man's leg as he flew over the table, pulling him into a seat. "Genei this is a wedding not a playground." Kaminoshi grumbled as Genei sat at the table looking at the three. Aka stared at Genei. Her history with the man had been rocky, as at one point he took away her ability to wield chakra and threatened to wipe her from existence. Yet after that, he apologized to her for her previous acts and gifted her with swords that she had since incorporated into her fighting style. The wedding had made her generous though, and her good mood remained undeterred. "Hi Genei, enjoying the festivities?" Aka asked, as she placed an arm around Makaze. With the constant exodus and entrance of guests doing who knows what, Aka was curious about sneaking off with Makaze, though she sat on the idea for the moment. Genei's head turned slightly towards Aka, as he stared forward. "Ravioli and butter would not make a sweeter tune. The garlic of the night is extravagant." He laughed as he stood upon his chair and twirled. He then leaned forward and rolled across the table and off into the crowd. "Kami we should really get a leash for him." Makaze joked finally letting his face return to a normal color. "We tried that a while ago remember." Kaminoshi replied as he stood up. "I'm going to make sure Genei doesn't frighten any more guests, see ya." Kaminoshi shouted as he floated away into the sea of people. "Guess it's just us now Aka, what shall we do?" Makaze asked as he laid his head on hers. Aka grinned as Genei left, Kami chasing after him in the attempt to keep reined in. "It's nice to see him in good spirits," Aka said once they had both left. The night itself was full of merriment as the guests went to and fro, a few drunken members stopping by to give their belated congratulations before stumbling off to do something else. Aka paused her viewing of the night and its liveliness to ponder Makaze's question. "Well, I'm not sure....though now would be more than appropriate to time to start 'honeymooning' early," Aka responded finally, enjoying the proximity of Makaze to herself and the relative intimacy of the act. Part of her made a mental note to ask Shinrai who that woman was that he left with. Her hand reached to grasp his own as like a king and queen they watched the chaos and enjoyment of their court below. "Well I guess we could just leave to the island right now." Makaze replied, not understanding the underlying meaning of Aka's statement. "I'll just have to talk to Kaminoshi to make sure everyone gets out of here." Makaze replied as he stood from his chair. His mind was dense as ever despite his brilliance. Aka grinned as she noted that Makaze clearly didn't understand the subliminal message hidden within her words. She rose with him, her dress ever so gently swaying, though not before saying, "typical brain fart," It was an old nickname of hers that she had been using since Aka first met him a couple of years ago. To her it was still amazing that such time had already passed, yet somehow it also felt like yesterday they met in the Eikage's office. For now though she was content to grasp his hand as they went to inform Kami of their departure. Makaze smiled as he gripped her hand as they walked over to Kaminoshi who was currently standing next to a much calmer Genei. "So I guess your leaving now." Kaminoshi spoke as they approached him. "Yeah we should be heading out soon, got lots of vacationing to do." Makaze replied as he gave his brothers each a hug and waited for Aka to say her goodbyes. Aka nodded while saying, "Indeed we are, we have lots of things to do," She then gave both Kaminoshi and Genei a hug before stepping back. "Do make sure all the guests make it home safely please," Aka requested of Kaminoshi, after all he was hosting the wedding and party. "Ready?" she asked before being enveloped in a bear hug from her older sister, who had successfully caught the two unaware. "Off to the honeymoon already?" Eihei asked of her sister and brother-in-law. Unlike Makaze she was completely aware of Aka's intentions, but chose not to comment on it. She then hugged Makaze, before declaring, "You're my favorite brother-in-law, let's keep it that way ok?" Satisfied with her goodbyes, Eihei waved to the two before disappearing back into the celebratory crowd. Aka smiled as her sister left, before looking around to make sure there weren't any more family members waiting to tackle her with a hug of congratulations. She shook her head at her sister's antics; it was clear that someone had already delved into their cups. Makaze smiled at Aka and kissed her lightly on the nose before nodding to Kaminoshi and Genei. "Well then I guess we're off" He laughed as he nodded to Kaminoshi and he placed his hand on each of their shoulders, teleporting the three back to Ryūseigakure."See you bro." He spoke with a smile before hugging him and then disappearing back to the party. Alternate Ending Leading To Rift of Worlds As Kaminoshi hugged Makaze he tapped his shoulder where his seal was once again causing it to flicker. In a flash of blue light Makaze's seal had activated again and Kaminoshi watched in happiness before placing his hand in a seal. "Incubation is over, release." He laughed as the seal sent out a shockwave of energy that halted time within that universe. "Now phase two can begin." The reaper laughed. Category:Great's Play of Words